2 kluge Mädchen
Kapitel 1 thumb Es war ein sonniger Tag in Danville. Phineas und Ferb saßen unter dem Baum im Garten.Plötzlich kam Isabella und fragte:"Hey Phineas was machst du gerade?" Phineas wollte gerade antworten bis er von einem Umzugswagen unterbrochen wurde.Hinter dem Umzugswagen fuhr ein Auto wo man erkännen konnte das 2 Kinder im Auto saßen. Der Umzugswagen hielt und das Auto hinter ihm auch. "Das könnte doch die Leute sein die hier neu einziehen"dachte Phineas laut."Stimmt könnte sein"sagte Isabella,"wollen wir mal gucken gehen?" "Ja,wieso nicht"antwortete Phineas.Die drei gingen zu dem Umzugswagen und guckten neugierig.Candace und Stacy sahen Phineas,Ferb und Isabella weg gehen aus dem Fenster und wollten wissen wohin sie gehen."Komm lass uns gucken wohin sie gehen"sagte Stacy.Als die beiden bei Phineas,Ferb,und Isabella waren,waren sie auch neugierig. Das Auto hielt,und es stiegen 2 Mädchen aus.Die beiden sahen,bis auf die farben der Klamotten und der Haarfarbe gleich aus."Wer ist das?"fragte Candace."Keine Ahnung,das müssen neue Nachbarn sein."antwortete Phineas. Das eine Mädchen mit den hellen Haaren und den Blauen sachen sagte:"Hallo ich bin Miriam und das ist meine jüngere Schwester Lea". Lea stieg gerade aus dem Auto aus und sagte:"Hallo wir sind neu hier". "Hallo"sagte Candace,"das sind Phineas,Ferb,Isabella,Stacy und ich bin Candace.""hey"sagten alle."Miriam,Lea kommt ihr sachen auspacken?"fragte Miriam und Leas Mom."Ja wir kommen!"rief Lea zurück,"Wir sehen uns später" Miriam und Lea packten ihre Sachen und gingen rein.Candace und Stacy gingen ins Einkaufszentrum. Miriam fand ihr Zimmer schnell,und es sah fast so aus wie Candaces Zimmer.Gegenüber von Miriams Zimmer war Leas Zimmer.Es sah so aus wie Miriams aber nur das es stadt Blau,Grün war. Miriam Packte die Sachen in den Schrank und bezog das Bett. Sie hang an ihrer größten Wand ihre Fotos auf und neben der Tür die Wand hang sie Bücherregale an. Dann stellte sie ihre Büche auf und zum Schluss auf der anderen Wand neben der Tür ein Paar ihrer Baupläne an die Wand geklebt.Miriam machte dann Musik an. Lea fand ihr Zimmer auch.Sie machte es wie Miriam,zuerst Sachen in den Schrank,dan Bett beziehen,und dann den Rest.Zum Schluss machte sie auch Musik an. Miriam fihl noch etwas ein,sie hat noch nicht ihre Instrumente aufgestellt,sie hatte dafür extra eine Ecke freigemacht.Sie gingrunte und holte ihre Instrumente.Sie ging für jedes Instrument einmal runte und wieder hoch.Schlieslich hatte sie es geschaft und stellte die Instrumente auf. Im Wohnzimmer klingelte es was Miriam nicht mitbekam.Ihre Mutter machte die Tür auf,vor ihr stand eine Familie mit zwei Erwachsenen und drei Kindern:"Hallo,ich bin Linda das ist mein Mann Lawrence und unsere Kinder Phineas,Ferb und Candace."sagte Linda."hey ich heiße Marie,und ich habe zwei Kinder.Die älteste heißt Miriam und die jüngste Lea."sagte Marie,"Kommt mit ich stelle sie euch vor." Sie gingen die Treppe rauf und klopften an Miriams Zimmertür. Miriam hörte gerade Musik und zwar das Lied TikTak. "Herrein"sagte Miriam. Ihre Mutter öffnete die Tür und sagte:"Wir haben besuch" Phineas,Ferb und Candace gingen ins Zimmer. "Ja wir kennen uns"sagte Miriam. In dem Moment kammen die Eltern von Phineas,Ferb,und Candace rein. "Hey ich heiße Miriam"sagte Miriam höflich."Hey ich bin Mrs.FlynnFletsche."sagte Linda,"Und ich bin Mr.Fletscher"sagte Lawrence."Schönes Zimmer,hast du die Baupläne selber gezeichnet?"fragte Linda und guckte sich die Baupläne an,"Ja,ja das habe ich."sagte Miriam. "Und ich korrigiere sie und mache dann noch kleine Veränderungen"sagte Lea die gerade mit einem Bauplan reinkam,"Hey ich bin Lea und Miri hier ist der Bauplan für Morgen. "Okay,das wird lustig Morgen"antwortete Miriam,"Ach übrigens,ihr könnt mich auch Miri nennen,so nennen mich eigendlich fast alle". "Okay"sagte Phineas,"Was wird Morgen lustig?" "Das"sagte Lea und gab ihm den Bauplan. "Cool"sagte Phineas. "Ich denke wir sollten besser gehen,es ist schon Spät"sagte Linda. "Okay,bye"sagten Miriam und Lea. "Bye"sagten die FlynnFletschers. 2 kluge Mädchen 9 2 kluge Mädchen 2 Chapter 1 (English) It was a sunny day in Danville. Phineas and Ferb sat under the tree in Garden. Suddenly Isabella came and asked, "Hey Phineas what are you doing?" Phineas was about to answer until he is interrupted by a van wurde.Hinter drove the van, a car where you could erkännen the two children sat in the car. The car stopped moving and the car behind him. "Could be true" "This could be the move but the people here new" Phineas thought aloud. "Said Isabella," do we even go watch? " "Yes, why not" answered Phineas.Die three went to the van and looked neugierig.Candace and Stacy Phineas, Ferb and Isabella did walk away from the window and wanted to know where they go. "Come, let us see where they go," said Stacy.Als the two were at Phineas, Ferb and Isabella, they were curious. The car stopped and it got 2 girls OFF.The both looked up on the colors of the clothes and hair color are the same. "Who is it?" Said Candace. "No idea, which must be new neighbors." Phineas replied. The things a girl with bright blue hair and said, "Hi I am Miriam and this is my younger sister Lea. Lea stepped out of the car and said, "Hi we are new here." "Hello," said Candace, "these are Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Stacy and I'm Candace." "Hey" they all said. "Miriam, Lea is unpacking her things," asked Miriam and Lea's Mom "Yes we can!" Lea recalled, "See you later" Miriam and Leah packed their things and went rein.Candace and Stacy went to the mall. Miriam took her room quickly, and it looked almost like Candace Zimmer.Gegenüber of Miriam's room was Leas Zimmer.Es looked so like Miriam's, but only the city it blue, green was. Miriam packing up their belongings in the closet and moved into the bed. They hang on her wall her pictures on the largest and next to the door, the wall they hang on bookshelves. Then they put their books on, and finally on the other wall by the door a couple of their plans on the wall made geklebt.Miriam then in music. Lea found her room auch.Sie made it as Miriam, first things belong in the closet, dan bed, and then the final Rest.Zum she also in music. Miriam fihl one more thing, it has not yet set up their instruments, they had a corner for extra freigemacht.Sie went down and took their Instrumente.Sie went for every instrument once again hoch.Schlieslich Runte and they had shops and put the instruments on . The living room rang which made Miriam not mitbekam.Ihre mother to the door, before her stood a family of two adults and three children. "Hello, I'm Linda Lawrence is my husband and our children, Phineas, Ferb and Candace," said Linda. "hey my name is Marie, and I have two children.The oldest and the youngest is Miriam Leah." Marie said, "Come with me to put before you." They went up the stairs and knocked at Miriam's door. Miriam was listening to music, and although the song TikTak. "In." said Miriam. Her mother opened the door and said: "We have visited" Phineas, Ferb and Candace walked into the room. "Yes, we know us," said Miriam. The moment cam the parents of Phineas, Ferb, Candace and pure. "Hey my name is Miriam" Miriam said politely. "Hey, I'm Mrs.FlynnFletsche." Linda said, "And I'm Mr.Fletscher" Lawrence said. "Nice room, you drew the plans myself?" Linda asked, and looked round the plans to, "Yes, yes I have." Miriam said. "And I correct them and then make some small changes," said Lea just came in with a plan, "Hey I'm Leah and Miri here's the plan for tomorrow. 'Is OK, the fun morning, "said Miriam," Oh by the way, you can also call me Miri, so call me actually almost all ". "Okay," said Phineas, "What is funny morning?" "That," said Lea, and gave him the blueprint. "Cool," said Phineas. "I think we should go better, it is already late," said Linda. "Okay bye," said Miriam and Lea. "Bye," said the FlynnFletschers. Kategorie:Fan Geschichten Kategorie:Gescjichten von -Miri-